nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Barrel Break IX-2
The Barrel Break IX-2 is a double-barreled Nerf blaster that was released in 2010 under the N-Strike series. It comes packaged with its tactical ammunition storage and ten Whistler Darts for the standard and Sonic Series versions, and just ten Elite Darts for the Elite-coloured version. It is a Toys "R" Us exclusive in the United States, Canada, United Kingdom, Germany, Hong Kong and Austria. Details The Barrel Break features a two-step trigger, allowing it to fire one barrel at a time or both barrels simultaneously. It should be noted that the left barrel fires first. It has a single tactical rail on top of the blaster; there is also a loop in the handle to attach a bandolier or sling. Its barrel release levers are located on either side of the blaster, just above the trigger. The Barrel Break is unique in the way that it is reloaded and cocked simultaneously. The Barrel Break can fire any kind of dart, but the range for some Streamline Darts are poor. Even though it is packaged with Whistler Darts, it fires better with Micro Darts. If the barrel mechanism becomes stuck in the "open" position, simply push harder downward. This causes the reversal locks to disengage, allowing the barrel to be pushed back up and into the blaster. When loading, make sure the two arrows on the barrel hinge point line up; otherwise, similar situations may occur. Also, when the blaster is loaded and primed with both barrels inside the blaster in the "fire" position, it is not recommended to re-open the barrels, as repeatedly doing so may damage the ratchet mechanism, and fold the darts already stored inside the plunger tubes. History It was re-released in 2013 with a N-Strike Elite-like color scheme; this re-release dropped the tactical ammunition storage accessory and did not have any internal changes. Color schemes The Barrel Break has been released in the following color schemes: *Standard N-Strike color scheme (yellow, gray, black, and orange) *Sonic Series (clear green and orange) *N-Strike Elite color scheme (blue, white, and orange) Reloading and firing To reload the Barrel Break, press the switch on the side of the blaster to unlock the barrel. After doing so, the barrel is pulled out of the blaster and pushed downwards, completely opening the blaster for reloading. Two darts are placed into the dual barrel, which is then clicked back into place, ready to be fired. To fire a single dart, pull the trigger down halfway. To fire two darts simultaneously, pull the trigger down all the way. Trivia *It is able to fit into the holster of the tactical vest, making it a great sidearm for users of the tactical vest. *With enough skill, it is possible to dual-wield two of these blasters. Although, this is not recommended, due to the difficulty of managing to reload both swiftly enough to be effective. *The 1997 Cyber Stryke Gear Ratchet Blast had a similar reloading system. *The darts that come with the blaster are Whistler Darts, but the packaging shows Sonic Micro Darts being used. **The ammo rail on the box has a yellow color scheme, but the ammo rail in the packaging is grey. *Some Nerfers believe the Barrel Break was inspired by the Stampede REV-12 from the Nerf N-Strike and Nerf N-Strike Elite video games. *The Barrel Break IX-2's grip is almost identical to the Rough Cut 2x4's grip, albeit being a bit shorter. Gallery External links *Barrel Break IX-2 instructions on the Hasbro website *Barrel Break IX-2 on the Toys "R" Us website Category:N-Strike blasters Category:Nerf blasters Category:Toys "R" Us exclusives Category:Dart blasters Category:Multi-fire blasters Category:Reverse plunger blasters Category:N-Strike Elite blasters